


You're My Twister, Baby

by hamadilite



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2010918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamadilite/pseuds/hamadilite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just read it</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Twister, Baby

A peaceful evening where the moon came up early cast itself over a stuffy, Texas apartment. In the middle of nowhere. To be accurate, it was in the middle of the ocean. On this fine evening, Rose Lalonde appearified in the middle of the living room. She did not recognize this place at all. Why was she here again? _I swear I was here for something important…_ Rose thought. After a bit, she finally recalled. Success!

Dave had taken away her game of Twister to which Rose was furious about. She was really looking forward to playing it tonight with Dave himself. But Dave, being the big, puckered, shitty asshole that he was, zapped it away. According to Rose’s brief research, the game box was sent here. An apartment that really needed some air conditioning. The heat set aside, Rose decided to begin her search. Where, oh where, could that box be…

_Elsewhere…_

Dave clapped his hands together, triumphant in getting rid of Rose. “Finally. Now I don’t have to play that awful game with her. Good thing she went looking for it, otherwise I know she would’ve forced me to do something else,” Dave expressed to The Mayor. With a sudden perk, he turned slowly to the carapacian. “But hey. Now that we’re alone…”

The Mayor sat there with a jar of mayonnaise, nervously staring up at Dave as the human approached, licking his lips as he stepped closer and closer.

 

Rose had a feeling that not everything was going quite right back on the meteor. Yet she couldn’t confirm her suspicions quite yet. She had to look for the game!

The girl searched high and low in the main room but came up empty. With reluctance, she told herself to venture further into the apartment. She went to the last room and opened the door to a very odd sight. A boy with spiky hair was playing _her_ game of Twister. **NAKED.** He was twisted into a sort of bridge position with his stomach (and flaccid dick) revealed.

Rose looked at him. And he looked at Rose. And Rose looked at him. And he looked at Rose. And Rose looked at him. And he looked at Rose. And Rose looked at him.

Slowly, the equally spiky, pointy shades that matched his hair slid off his face. Rose watched the two triangles slide down his forehead and onto the wooden floor, cracking upon impact. He just continued to look at Rose as she raised her hand and pointed at the colourfully dotted sheet that he was playing on.

“That’s _my_ Twister.”

“I found it. Finders keepers, bitch.”

Rose was ANGRY.

“Fine.”

Rose tore off her god tier pajamas. And crushed dat dick. Dirk bottomed, moaning in sexuahl agony. Rose stopped for a minute before she forgot to actually ask for his name. He said it was Dirk. She said ok and continued riding that boi.

“WHO’S YOUR DADDY,” Rose screamed.

“YO—I’m technically _your_ daddy, actually.”                 

Then Rose tied him up and carried him to the roof and left him neaked up there for the birds. She took her Twister game back to the meteor, breathing in relief when she saw it was undamaged.

Rose walked back into the room with the game box. “I’m back, Dave! Now it’s time to—” She stopped immediately when she saw what was happening.

The Mayor looked horrified with seized up hands as he watched Dave, naked, slathering himself in mayonnaise. Dave just took the jar from him, opening it, and did it. And there was nothing Mayor could do to stop it.

Rose left the room.

The End


End file.
